This invention relates to improvements in flat spray nozzles used in gas turbine combustors. Of particular concern are nozzles of miniature size and simple configuration which must perform well under a wide range of temperature and fuel viscosity conditions. Many different types of flat spray nozzles have been built for use in gas turbine engines. My previous inventions in the field, as represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,834,627, 3,759,448, 3,713,591, 3,702,175 and 2,878,065, typify the present status of the art. All of the above are more complicated than my miniature flat spray nozzle. Due to its simplicity of design, it has been found particularly useful in conducting combustor research. Spray nozzles fabricated according to the principles of my invention can be easily positioned in a multiplicity of locations when attempting to optimize combustor performance.